one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty mouse vs underdog
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight we see a city as we see two people in the sky flying they are mighty mouse and underdog mighty mouse: *singing* here i come to save the day! just then people look up in the sky man: hey up in the sky it's a bird woman: it's a plane kid: it's a frog all cept kid: a frog?! underdog: no no bird nor plane nor even frog it's just little old me underdog then bumps into mighty mouse as they both plummet down to the ground below underdog: *dazed* underdog... mighty mouse then tosses underdog off him and glares at underdog underdog just blushes and shrugs mighty mouse then uses his laser vison on him underdog dodged it and realizes he is gonna have to fight him as they both get ready for battle BATTLE OF THE SUPER POWERFUL ANIMAL SUPERHEROS! FIGHT! mighty mouse flies at underdog but undedog sees him coming and punches mighty mouse in the face 50 might mouse crashes into a building as underdog flies right towards him mighty mouse however kicks underdog in the nose and throws him into sidewalk underdog is then stomped on by mighty mouse hard 20 but then underdog uses his thunder bark to send mighty mouse flying into a skyscraper as he then flies at super fast speed towards mighty mouse but might mouse picks up a tree and hits him with it sending him flying underdog then lands into a car underdog: hit the breaks the driver does so and underdog bumps into mighty mouse again as they both go flying spiraling out of control underdog then grabs mighty mouse by his shirt and throws him mighty mouse then winds up his fist and lands a right hook 14 underdog then is sent upwards through the clouds as mighty mouse follows then spikes him into the ground a 100 feet below at massice speed underdog then get's up as mighty mouse elbows him boom! 11 but underdog dodges then grabs mighty mouse's tights and gives him a wedgie and pulls it over his head mighty mouse grunts at this and is blinded covering his mousey crotch in pain underdog does a mighty pose and trips mighty mouse then slams him around mighty mouse then is sent flying into a news building mighty mouse then undoes his wedgie but it's too late as underdog then punches him in the gut and then headbutts him mighty mouse is sent into a sign as underdog flies towards him boom! 5 they both collide as the two start hammering on each other mighty mouse then grabs underdog by his cape and spins him around he then throws him through several 5 story buildings with a crash and boom 2 underdog has had enough of this as he then looks at his ring then takes out a pill then swallows it with that underdog then punches mighty mouse hard sending him flying underdog then sees as mouse is koed underdog then picks up mighty mouse and gives him wedges similar to the ones the wedgiesaurus gave number 4 on bully island mighty mouse is sent yelling in pain at all the wedgies KO! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...UNDERDOG!